The Time When
by Ask the Lonely
Summary: A bunch of NaruSasu/SasuNaru drabbles. Be kind and view. Chapter 1 - Onesided NaruSasu.


**This is my first drabble actually. It was inspired by a picture were Lee and Gaara got married, Sasuke had the flowers and was looking at Naruto while blushing. Please be gentle while review.**

**Story type: One-sided NaruSasu**

Sasuke sat in one of the many seats in a wedding. But, it wasn't just anyone's wedding. It was Naruto's. His heart fell as he saw Naruto's bride walk down the aisle on a red carpet. _Her_ long, white gown trailing the floor behind her. He could see _her _smile behind the snow, white veil which was attached to a little crown on _her_ head. _Her_ beautiful, raven hair flowing down to her waist. _Her _dress tightly hung around her chest, outlining each curve and was strapless.

Sasuke wasn't looking at the bride, but at the groom. In his newly purchased tux which made him look like a professional business man. A white flower tucked in neatly inside his breast pocket. His ocean-blue eye's were filled with happiness as he watched _her_ come towards him.

--

_"Sasuke Sasuke!! You'll never believe this!"_

_"What is it, dobe?"_

_"She agreed! We're getting married this winter!"_

_The words hit him hard._

_--_

_She _finally arrived to _her_groom. Sasuke heard silent sobs come from the crowd.

"They're so beautiful," A person in the back whispered gently.

The priest opened his small, gray book to the bookmarked page. His smile was easily scene through the tired and wrinkled face.

--

_"Want to be my best man?"_

_"W-What?"_

_"You know... the best man."_

_--_

Sasuke remembered that day. How could he accept such an offer when he was in love with the groom? Each and every single day, all his friends would talk about the soon-to-be couple. He tried to ignore their compliments. He tried to ignore their suggestive comments. He tried so hard and yet... he couldn't. Each word ripped him apart inside. Slowly, bit by bit.

The worst thing was, no one knew. No one knew his love for Naruto. They didn't know how much pain Sasuke was in each time they'd talk. It was hell when one of them would say it to his face.

--

_"Look at them," Sakura played with her drink as she watched the happy couple go to an empty room, "I wish I was like that."_

_All he could do was bow his head, ignoring the tasty meal in front of him. Sakura would just assume it was the same thing that he wanted. When it was in fact, to just be with Naruto._

_--_

When the gang went to their favorite restaurant to eat, did he stared. Oh god, did he stare. He wanted to be with Naruto. Touch his soft cheek, run his hand through his messy locks. He wanted to kiss the cherry colored lips.

He would have sick fantasies during the night. He would toss and moan in his sleep.

Moan Naruto's name over and over.

Pant and sweat. His cheeks flushed.

The next day, he would wake up entangled in his sheets and would have to change them.

--

_Naruto kissed her as they dropped by her house. He'd come back with a silly grin on his face._

_"I'm the luckiest guy in the world, having her," he looked at Sasuke, "Oy are you okay?"_

_Sasuke attempted a nod as they continued to walk. He would smile at Naruto as he babbled his mouth out._

_His smiles were reserved for Naruto and Naruto only._

_Sasuke's heart would race as he walked close to Naruto. So close that their arms almost touched. He would saviour each moment._

_--_

He regrets ever walking in on them, in heavy lip lock. Kiba would snicker and grin like no other. Lee would have a toothy smile that reached his eye's.

"They deserve each other."

Those words would ring in his head over and over. Sasuke would cry into his pillow, relieving his sadness to only bring more. Silent tears were now dailies during the night.

The priest smiled and closed his book, "You may kiss the bride."

Sasuke couldn't look. He couldn't be happy for his love. He understood that, from this day onward, Naruto would never be his.

When their lips touched, the contract was sealed. The crowd cheered while tears slid down Sasuke's cheeks.

He was an idiot for loving Naruto.

He was an even bigger idiot for _staying _in love with Naruto.


End file.
